lovers eternal
by hannah redbird
Summary: my fist fan fic bad at summeries but plz read. What would you do if the person you are ment to be with is something you have sworn to kill, would you change for them or tell fate to screw it.
1. prologe the meeting

Introduction

Coated and clotted with blood and my hair looking like a wet cat was beginning to become a regular thing for me. I know I know it does not sound like a regular teenager thing to do but it's my life now. I used to go to the cinema go out on dates have a life but ever since I moved in with The Easons my new foster family my life got turned up side down. I am a hunter no not one of those that goes around killing for the sake of it I am the type that kills to save people like you I know it's a lot to take in and I am sorry about that but the place you live is a fantasy world compared to the world I live in. you may not believe in vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, fairies or even the bogeyman but there are all real I was not all ways as aware as I am now but when the foster home you live in gets burned down and you came out without a scratch and were able to tear the door off it's hinges to get out you may start to wonder what you are.

Two days after my former house burned down The Easons came to see me telling me I was special and that they were more like me than I thought. Well they had no I dead what I was thinking because they were shocked with what the first words out of my mouth were "no fucking way I'm special I thought every 15 year old kid could rip a door apart with there bear hands" I regretted saying something like that as soon as it came out and the tears welded up on the corner of my eyes I just wanted to be normal again like Mary by best friend or even Bill my ex boy friend who I had a fight with 2 weeks ago but I would never be normal again not for as long as I lived would I be normal would I go out on a date and feel completely relaxed, go to school and fit in I would never ever be the same again.

Chapter one

Walking down the hall I could almost pretend that I was normal almost except for that I wasn't. One of the boys in my history class brushed by me making sure to graze across my ass as he did. I hated the ways boys now looked at me and thought they could get a free ride of me because of the way I looked. The one good thing about the job I had was that I looked great my body slender with good assets with my hair tied up and healthy (not covered in blood) skin soft due to all the moisturiser I use.

"Kim, Kim!" I turned to the sound of my name being called to see Mary running towards me carrying the new "New Moon poster" I remember how many times me and her went to see twilight but it was a lot and expensive. I turned around to hide my smirk at all the jokes and laughs we had back then when I was normal hard to believe it was only 8 months ago. I saw here back hair bobbing up and down trying to get through the crowd to me "omg they should not of put him on the poster" she fumed to me as we made are way to first period class. I did even need to ask who she was talking about because we all new what team she was in all this and even me in all the mess and up turn of my life was on the same team.

That's when I saw him his golden brown hair moving or gliding should I saw between the sea of bodies I shivered as I took in his eyes the cool blue depths of them with flickers of black in them. H e looked up and saw me staring at him how embarrassing to be caught looking at him though by the way he looks he must get it a lot even me staring and I am usually so focussed but while I was doing my usual mental rambling I had realised I hadn't looked away and neither had he I could feel my face heat up and I new I was going to look like a beetroot so I hastily opened the door to the class. I took my seat and began to pray he was not in this class because I realised how much of a dork he must think I am by staring at him. The door opened and the one person I didn't want to come in. his blue eyes like seas sweeping the rows of seats that covered the class room until they came to the empty seat next to me with the same predator like look and grace he took the seat beside me his long legs nearly touching the top of the desk as he sat down. I gasped a little never before have I felt so aware of someone. There look there temperature even there smell my body was reacting as if on a hunt and he was my prey as my strong eyes swept over him I noticed the scare running from his wrist to the crease of his elbow the smaller scaring on his inside wrist. I recognised the type of cut but I could not remember where from. His eyes seemed to be looking side wards at me and I shifted in my seat and steadied my breathing that had hitched and I was aware that he had noticed that it had changed and he looked some what the same as he took me in. I could feel his penetrating gaze on my face as I watched the front of the room. He seemed to be trying to figure me out so as soon as the bell went I got up in the graceful way I do and went to the door. He got up just as smoothly as me as he followed me out. I got to see the delicately muscled shape of him as a girl jumped n front of him and kissed him. I felt my self go red as they kissed, I knew he was bound to have a girlfriend but it feels worse having it confirmed to me so I set off not looking back at the scene I left behind the way I was feeling the creatures I meet tonight or going to wish they were back in hell.

I avoided him all day and only caught sight of him getting into the new Mercedes, as if sensing my gaze he looked up again and looked straight into my own blue eyes I could sense the pull there wanting me to go closer to him and the strange thing is he seemed to be feeling it too because I saw him close the door and walk towards me my heart beating in my mouth I closed the last steps between us. Before either of us could talk the girl from earlier came running up "Alex, what you two doing." She asked after looking at us. "Nothing" I replied turning away because nothing could happen he has a girlfriend and I am standing there getting between them_._


	2. ALL IN A NIGHTS WORK

**Hope you like the first chapter. **

**I do not own night world ******** lol all credit goes to l J smith**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks

I ignored him the rest of the week and as the time passed I could feel my body drifting into a soft lulling depression and the aching in my heart become more of an extra limb so to speak. It seemed to numb my whole body with each beat of my heart, but when I looked in to his seas or what you may call eyes pure bliss came into every inch of my body. It was as if his being there was the reason for my existence. Corny I know but what can you do when you feel so strongly about a person that you would give your life for them even maybe your soul.

The nights became my favrite part of the day due to the fact that I was kept busy and the pain I received from external injuries dimmed the hallow ache in my chest. I was chasing a Amadeus the demon of lust which had just tricked a 16 year old girl down an old grimy alley were he killed her, her lust was his gain. Having the looks of a supermodel or any thing that floats your boat that is what the demon looks for he feeds off it making him able to devour your needs wants fear through that one emotion leaving you dead and alone for all eternity. I know I know depressing and sad much but that's just the way life is sometimes you don't pick and choose who or what you get it is just fates way of telling you get over it.

I crept behind the demon which was making another round around the park when he suddenly turned around making me come face to face with the cools depths of Alex Thompson's eyes. His face and chiselled chest was shown through that tight fitting top showing his well defined muscles. "mmmm" I moaned as I took him in he was staring at me with a slight smirk but I gradually came around to my surrounding and the cold dead looks in his no it's eyes I have been so caught up in my dreams I let a demon get to me great just great he has my heart now I almost get killed because of him. Stupid sexy hunk of a boy.

I pulled out my sword grateful for the slight ring it caused coming out of it sheath.

My body acted on instinct as I lunged forward with my blade the sword like an extension of my arm over the past years. The demon dodged my first shot and spun so he was behind me the same face still plastered on it cold face. I felt my arms become restrained and my breath come out in pants as his grip on me constricted. I had enough sense left in me to swing my head back so our heads collided. The pain flowed through me like a river as he released me and I fell to my knees I grabbed the dagger that was hidden in my inside boot and struck him in the chest hearing the sharp ferreal scream rip through him.

Just in a nights work.


End file.
